houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:HouseAndDominion Wiki
Laptop Hey TSTG, I saw your post on twitter and wanted to recommend this guide: https://web.archive.org/web/20170206222303/http://ktgee.net:80/guides It's somewhat out of date and hasn't been maintained for over a year or so at this point but I can definitely recommend these refurbished business laptops. I've bought used i5 generation 2s listed in that guide (Thinkpads and Elitbooks) for several family members and they've proven to be more than enough for everyday use and light 3D gaming. These laptops are relatively cheap, durable, and easy to repair - definitely an improvement in these areas over every consumer laptop I've encountered so far. 22:10, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Thread Status / Other Sorry for letting the thread fall off the board, I hadn't expected /tg/ would move so fast that we'd be off page 10 after only 3 hours. 21:45, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Encountered Characters/ships list guy here. Standing by for orders. My list is current up to the 3rd Smuggler's Run thread. Doing a bit of sorting on it for now. 15:33, February 8, 2013 (UTC) MS I missed the current survey :/ Could you be so kind and keep them open until 24 hours before the next thead starts? And we're starting on Monday this week. Totally missed that, sorry. Due to survey cheating and the need to advance the quest within an almost reasonable time frame it is not always possible to keep surveys up for an extended period of time. ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 04:02, December 30, 2014 (UTC) What's the plan regarding quests being banned? just going to run on qst? 23:02, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Doesn't look like there's much choice. It's either that or switch sites entirely and I'm not enthusiastic about tgchan or some of the other options. I did have some ideas for a H&D spinoff set long after which I'd considered runnning on qst. I'd appreciate if someone posted an advertisement with the old game image on /tg/ once the game starts since not everyone checks the wiki or twitter. First game may be delayed because I need to write up a summary of what all has happened so far which I've put off doing for awhile now. ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 15:27, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Maybe leave the summary up to a vote? I know some people would appreciate it, but I think it's pretty safe to say most people currently reading are up to date with events and happenings. I'd post the advert on /tg/ but I have a static IP and I've heard they're handing out bans. 16:50, September 12, 2016 (UTC) I'll handle the /tg/ post. - MS You alright TSTG? 11:02, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Good luck TSTG! Let us know if you need any help! -Anon -''My SSD was defective. Needed to reinstall my OS. Fortunately didn't keep much on it. Most was on my HD and that was backed up.'' -TSTG - 18:50, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Ads I was not previously aware of the ads on the wiki taking up or covering the entire background image. Is this a problem for anyone? Any suggestions for changes? ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 16:39, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Wikia adds were the reason I picked up an add blocker, personally. But after disabling it for a moment, "Damn!". Machinespirit (talk) 19:20, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I am open to suggestions when it comes to options on getting the wiki adds into a more manageable state. ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 04:00, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Line Spacing This is a problem that has dogged me since beginning work on this wiki. It has only been made worse by the updates to Wikia several months ago. Previous tricks that had once worked to break up text now result in a jumpbled clump of words. From reading wikia help sections it looks like the only real option is to go in and manually insert < br/ > after every line. It would help my long term sanity if anyone were to come up with a simpler solutuion. ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 04:14, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Miscelanious Templates Add requests for any tepmplates you may be looking to add to the wiki here: Is it only TSTG and whoever else he designates allowed to add new templates? Since im not to familiar with Wiki's I was wondering why some of the Templates I tried to steal from other places werent working correctly. Either case I was trying to get this template to work http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Episode/doc Carrier002 (talk) 16:01, December 6, 2015 (UTC) You need to add the template to the wiki before you can use the code. Think of it as installing a small addon. I have adapted that template to the H&D wiki by removing several superfluous fields and making the template automatically link to suptg. I hope http://houseanddominion.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Thread/doc explains things well enough if you edit the page code directly. If you use the classic editor, you click on "Add other templates" on the right side of your screen, then search for "thread" and insert "Template:Thread". On the following screen BG is responsible for the background color of the template. #2= Thread number #3= OP post number #4= Thread title #5= Month, Day #6= Year #7=Summary StupidSexyShallans (talk) 18:19, December 6, 2015 (UTC) As long as it doesn't get rid of existing information, or make the page unreadable, then feel free to go for it. I'm terrible at most of the specific parts of the wiki and cannot into computers as well as I used to. Thanks for adding that template explanation page SSS! ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 23:56, December 12, 2015 (UTC) No problem. I'm glad I could help. StupidSexyShallans (talk) 18:36, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Spoilers Currently investigating a way to add spoiler tags to the wiki. At present they don't appear to be compatible with this one, but then that seems to be the case with the majority of useful things I'd like to add. If somebody knows a way to add them please leave a note here and/or create a template page for them. It looks like we can add section spoilers that take out a good chunk of a page but not individual sentences. ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 21:37, October 25, 2015 (UTC) This is the best solution I can come up with that doesn't break formatting (might not work with the mobile version of wikia). Spoiler text. Regular text. Spoiler text. Regular text. StupidSexyShallans (talk) 00:18, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay, managed to make a basic template. StupidSexyShallans (talk) 01:31, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Nifty, Thanks! Seriously facepalmed earlier when I saw your first post about the black background/text. For some reason I had it in my head that I wouldn't be able to get that simple method to work without a text box. ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 02:34, October 26, 2015 (UTC) For people unable to post in thread Post here. ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 14:01, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ---- -My current IP-range has been blocked on 4chan. >>1340864 >Some of their family members have quietly posted a bounty for the officers capture at 10 million. Maybe the enemy's intel managed to blackmail the officer? Like that mission with the researcher we didn't do. If possible, capturing the officer seems preferable. >>1340688 Sounds good to me. >>1340653 >troop convoy Delaying them sounds like a good idea. Can we throw some asteroids at the station shields to keep them worried about attacks? Also, any news about reinforcements for our allies in this galaxy? 11:09, April 6, 2017 (UTC) ---- Can't access 4chan right now. StupidSexyShallans (talk) 01:37, October 19, 2015 (UTC) And now it's working again. ---- Cloudflare won't let me post atm. >>48389049 >It's firmly in FA hands now and it's ridiculous to think we'll get it back by anything other than force Considering how paranoid our intelligence division has to be at this point, with the advanced cloak stolen from the rovinar, and a vault with SP torp data hidden somewhere, I'm pretty sure not all our samples of the nanites and technologies from that attack will have been made available to the FA. >>48389078 >x Other What if we let the array and a small escort take a 10-14 day STL cruise through nav hazard territory? StupidSexyShallans (talk) 18:45, July 21, 2016 (UTC) And just a few minutes later it seems I can post again... And I'm back to not being able to post. ---- >>48391372 >Regardless I think we should end up at Abouvic. I think Magdalena is better because there's not so much crucial infrastructure that can be damaged in a space engagement. ---- I hope cloudflare manages to fix their server closest to me by Saturday. Not being able to post is really annoying. ---- I know it's pretty haram in quests, but if you want to set up an irc/temp chat room if you still have trouble I'll post anything you put in there for you. ---- Thanks. 4chan seems to be working again for now but I'll come back to you if I have trouble again. Activity Feed Broken The activity feed on the front page hasn't updated in days. At least for me. Trying to see if a small change fixes that. -Anon -''That is because it has been broken since mid January and only updates when I edit the link or manually adjust it. Apparently this is a known wikia bug which has happened to many wikis. I don't know why or how to fix it yet.'' -ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 05:37, March 18, 2017 (UTC) -Have attempted a purge. Hopefully this has fixed the problem. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Purge -ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 02:11, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Dyson Expedition OP Looking for suggestions for a title for the next OP. -ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 14:42, October 21, 2017 (UTC) A Brave New World - Because we are visiting a new world, and staying there for a while, of untold wonders and unknown alien technology The Great Hunt - Because we are hunting down our old friend, to rescue him, while avoiding being hunted down by the Neerans Eye of the Storm - Civil War is over. We are about to hit the second patch of the Neeran War. Rising Storm - With the Crusade coming we are about to take the conflict up a notch. Sanctum - Dyson Sphere is a sanctum after all. World in Conflict - The sphere is a literal world caught up in the conflict and this ark is specifically about it. - Anon Starless Sky Expedition Unknown Operation Endgame Superhell The Ultimate Raid Back to Basics - No power armor, no high-tech gear. Gunpowder only. Final Destination. ''- Anon 2'' "I had a lot of pre-written material planned out involving the assassin. Predictably none of it ended up being used." Use what you have for an investigator subquest oneshot like those with Beryl or the merc on Rioja? It would be a shame to waste it.